A Second Chance
by Patgonewrong
Summary: From his apolitical future, Gohan is given a second chance to start over, how will his intervention affect the world of Full Metal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gohan's eyes slowly opened, he let out a low grunt from the extreme pain that was coursing through his body. The hybrid slowly got up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that emerged as he began to move, small and big chunks of concrete fell of him as he began to stand. His body protested for him to stop and recover from yet another beating the androids had dished out, but he knew he had to find Vegeta and bring him back to Capsule Corp where they could recover.

Although the half-saiyan didn't have much energy remaining to use he took off into the air, exiting the crater his body had created when the androids blasted him into the ground. Gohan began to search for the only full blooded saiyan that remained on the planet, but the young warrior's concentration was of and he was not able to focus. 'Guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way.' Gohan thought as he levitated slowly, getting higher into the air, taking in a bird's eye view of the battle area that was once a city.

Though now the only way to tell that a city once stood on this ground was to search through the rubble to find scorched metal of car, half broken shop signs or they corpuses of the dead. If this had been a few years ago the hybrid would most likely have been mortified at the sight of destruction and stench of death, but after witnessing it for so long he was no longer fazed by sights like these, only angered.

As the son of Goku got higher and higher, he eventually got a full view of the completely demolished city. The first thing that caught his attention was a massive crater that was centred near the outskirts of the city; he began to fly towards that area, thinking that his comrade had fallen unconscious from an attack by the androids.

Over the years the two sadistic androids murdered the Z-fighters, first was Piccolo, the death of his first mentor had caused Gohan to ascend to the legend know as the super saiyan. Next was the human Z-fighters, the where not all killed at once, but at several different locations, it had only been him and Vegeta who had been fighting the androids for the last year and a half. They were getting close to defeating the murderous androids know as 17 and 18, in fact the where close to beating them in their battle just there, until the separated the two of them.

They had blasted Vegeta a good distance away and then began to double team on him, it was too much for the young half saiyan to handle by himself and he was quickly beaten to a bloody pulp. Gohan was thankful of his saiyan healing abilities, if it weren't for it he would have most likely died from the injuries he had sustained from other battles long ago.

As he descended he caught a glimpse of Vegeta's hair and parts of his blue spandex suit which poked out of rubble that covered a good portion of the arrogant saiyan prince. Gohan's blue boots, which resembled his fathers, softly landed next to the rubble covered Vegeta. The half-saiyan collapsed to his knees not strong enough to stay on his own two feet, he removed the rubble that lay upon Vegeta.

Gohan began to worry as he noticed Vegeta was not breathing, focusing on senescing ki as hard as he could, the hybrid checked for any sign of life the prince could be hanging onto, but there was nothing to find.

"No." Gohan whispered to himself, the half-saiyan clenched his fists in anger. Rubble began to rise into the air as Gohan's power began to increase dramatically, fuelled purely by his rage. The young warrior's hair began to flicker between its normal jet black and pure gold, hurricane like wind began to pick up along with the outrageous power growth the teen saiyan was displaying. A golden aura sprang to life around the rage blinded half-saiyan, his hair no longer switching between jet black and gold; it now stayed the same colour as his flowing aura. His hair colour wasn't the only physical change in his appearance as his once cold black eyes turned to a light teal in colour and his muscle mass increased very slightly.

His power continued to rise at a phenomenal rate as lighting began to crash down from the heavens, creating a range of small and large craters as the hit the ground. The hybrid's power began to go beyond its previous limits, racing towards a level the young warrior never thought he could acquire.

Gohan let out a scream of pure rage, his power accelerating even faster than before, causing the whole planet to tremble before his limitless power. Blue electricity began to dance around the rage fuelled hybrid as his Golden hair began to stick up to no end, just one long bang of hair decided to dangle in front of the angered adolescent's face, his teal pupils became a shade darker as his muscle mass yet again increased by a little fraction.

He had ascended to the next level of Super saiyan, but the half saiyan didn't notice, blinded by rage, he continued to scream as his power still increased rapidly. The power Gohan was emanating began to become too much for his already damaged body, causing half healed wounds to begin expanding, but the teen paid no mind to the pain his body was going through and continued to scream, letting out all his anger.

His energy was slowly tearing apart the very planet he had been protecting for most of his life, his power was going beyond anything the universe had ever seen and because of this a tear in reality began to open a few meters below him, getting bigger and bigger as Gohan's power increased.

This went on for a few more minutes before Gohan lost consciousness from the amount a blood he lost from his reopened injuries. His hair dropped back to his normal, gravity defying, jet black hair. His eyes now back to as black as charcoal.

By this stage the tear had become quite large and began to suck in the closest objects to it, Rocks, small pieces of metal and the now unconscious Gohan was dragged through the tear, which was slowly closing behind him, Gohan was no longer in his own world.

-A Second Chance-

Gohan looked to his surroundings, a white void was what he was greeted too, the only thing visible was a giant gate, and his injuries had disappeared. He looked around before coming upon something that definitely wasn't human, the only reason he spotted this thing was from a black darkness that surrounded this creature, as it was pure white. It was the same height as him and looked to be an outline of himself, apart from the hair. "Who or what are you?"

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means I am you." A mouth appeared on this so called God as he spoke. Gohan wasn't sure what to think, was he dead, definitely a possibility, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. Though he had no halo above his head, he remembered his father saying that once you're dead you have a halo above your head. So he was still alive, so did this God want him for something, "What do you want?" The being before Gohan seemed to smile. "To give you a second chance, and see what you can do. After all what do you have left to fight for in your universe?"

'your universe' so he was a different universe, that didn't explain much, but suddenly Gohan felt sad as he herd those words 'what do you have left to fight for' he was telling the truth, the population on Earth barely existed and Vegeta was the only one left from anyone he knew and with him gone he had little to no chance against the androids, even with the power he obtained, he wasn't sure he could access it again. Maybe with this second chance this deity mentioned he might be able to do more.

"I want a second chance." The God Smile grew wider. "That's what I was hoping to hear, everything will become clear when you see the truth." After that sentence came from the Gods mouth the Gate opened, countless pitch black hands shot forward and clung to Gohan pulling him into the gate, before the gate closed behind him he heard one last word from the deity he was speaking to. "Enjoy."

Once the gate shut images of his life flashed before his eyes of the thirteen years he lived on his planet, but following them was images of another world entirely, one filled with war and where Alchemy was possible, and how it was done, knowledge of this world flowed into him like a sponge absorbing water. It was a very painful experience, but just as soon as it began it stopped, and yet again he stood in the white void once again.

"Well what did you think?" The young demi-saiyan looked over to the deity, that smile still plastered on his face for some reason. Gohan clutched his head as he turned to look at God, he cursed his photographic memory as every bit of information he received while in the gate still bounced around inside his head, he felt like his head was going to explode from all this information.

"I don't suppose you have any aspirin on you?" The god chuckled at the mortal's statement. "You have paid the toll; I look forward to seeing you again Gohan." Even though his head was in pain, his mind still went into overdrive 'Toll' what toll was this God talking about, before he could ask the young warrior's world went black.

-A Second Chance-

The teen's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he registered was pain, a lot of pain, though he's felt worse, much worse. His other senses began to kick in, he sensed quite a few people around him, and most of their ki's very low. The sound of people shouting and rushing about the room they were in could probably be heard from outside, the room itself wasn't very big, it was a mess too and it was filled with injured people.

Once he got a look at the people being treated he immediately knew where he was from the images he had seen from the gate, or Truth as the God had called it. Dark skin, red eyes, he was in Ishbal, every Ishvalan near him looked at him as well as the Amestrian wounded soldiers as the demi-saiyan sat up in the bed.

Gohan looked over himself, his injuries had been taken care of and he was bandaged up, though the bandages where covered in his own blood, his injures must not have fully recovered, he would have to thank who ever patched him up, he owed them that much. Then Gohan paled as he realised something, his ki, it was nearly all gone, sure he had more than enough to take on any human easily, but in a warzone, he might not be so lucky.

'Toll'

He understood now, this God had gone with this worlds rule of alchemy, in order to see the truth and get a second chance; he had to give up an enormous amount of his ki, equivalent exchange. This was going to be difficult.

"The Xingese child is awake!" shouted one of the Ishvalans, getting the attention of two Amestrians; they came forward to check on him, the male of the two was first to come up to him, a gentile smile on his face, most likely trying to not scare him, if only he knew how much he's actually been through. "Hello, I am Doctor Rockbell; I am here to help you."

His speech was slow and well pronounced, as he spoke he gestured with his hand; he looked at the teen looking for any recognition on his face. Gohan immediately understood the situation, this man Rockbell wasn't sure if he spoke English. He wouldn't blame him, he was thankful the languages where the same in this world and was thank his mother for his studies in English.

"I speak English." The two before him looked greatly relieved upon hearing this As the teen spoke his voice came out rough and hoarse, he was parched, he needed something to drink, luckily the woman of the two handed him a glass of water. The glass itself was carked and was close to breaking point, the water itself wasn't particularly clean but none the less he gulped it down greedily, giving a small thank you to the woman.

Yuriy Rockbell was intrigued by this boy, he was heavily injured, yet he didn't seem to be in any pain, it was bazaar. Also was his wounds, an explosion could explain why he was heavily injured, but bruises covered his body, as if he had been beaten, that thought disturbed him, would soldiers really beat up a child and then leave it for dead. Another thing was that he was Xingese, not commonly seen around Amestris.

The good doctor last thoughts is what frightened him, 'who was he with?' they found him by himself, bleeding to death where a few explosions had occurred, it's possible whoever he was with where dead, he did not want to tell a child something like that.

"Is something wrong Doctor Rockbell?" The tired Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts from the teen's question, and as he locked eyes with the child he saw something that was not befitting of a child so young. They say the eyes are the window into the soul, Rockbell agreed with this statement, but what he saw where the eyes of a warrior, he should know he's seen many but he could see pain within those eyes too, perhaps he already knew what happened before they found him and was keeping it bottled up inside.

His wife Sarah Rockbell, also a doctor, began to answer the teen's question, telling him how they were concerned about his condition as she checked the boy's wounds and changed his bloodied bandages with clean ones, they didn't have enough time to sew all his injures shut, just the lethal ones, surprisingly his wounds where healing rapidly but his left arm was still a mess, just by pushing himself up into a sitting position some of his wounds opened up, yet the child didn't realise it, they hadn't given him any sedatives yet as they were running low on them.

Once Sarah had finished with the re-bandaging the half-breed, he got up from the makeshift bed and bowed politely to them, he had some difficulty with the simply task. "Thank you, I owe you a great deal." He wobbled slightly on his feet before sitting back down where he had been just moments ago.

Gohan knew he have to rest up while his saiyan biology would quicken his healing process, his injuries would keep him of his feet for a few days and he didn't like that idea. He had spread out his ki search and what he felt not only horrified him but also angered him, hundreds of innocent lives being snuffed out, it was sickening and he couldn't do anything to stop it, this mindless murder.

The doctors bid farewell for the time being, having to check up on the other fatally wounded. He clenched his fist in frustration and angry, he was useless, absolutely pathetic. He had been giving a second chance to live, yet all those who were being slaughtered outside only had one. He could sense their emotions pouring out, despair, hopelessness, fear, confusion, sorrow, angry and hate. But one emotion stood out among the others, Hope.

From what he gathered from seeing the truth, the Ishvalans were very religious people. Hopefully there god treated them well once they passed on, they deserved it after what they had to go through in this war. He joined in prayer with the other Ishvalans, surprising them by knowing their payers but looked grateful that an outsider would pray for the lost souls.

He communicated with them for awhile; learning how the barley survived military attacks before the found themselves here where the where treated, or in other cases when they were found near dead and someone brought them here. After that he began to go through the vast amount of knowledge that now was in his head, a great deal of this universes information on this Earth was stuck within the tiny confines of his mind, sorting through it would take some time.

Getting into meditative stance, even with the protest of pain from his body telling him to find a more comfy position to rest, he began to relax, calming himself, too many emotions where running through him at the moment, ranging from sadness to rage, he needed to be calm; then he could decide upon his next course of action rationally.

Sarah looked at the child, she was surprised and glad he made it after his injuries, when he was brought in she thought it was a lost cause, yet she hoped he would, he had a long life ahead of him, after all he only looked a year or two older than her own daughter. Yet from her observations of the boy she began to wonder what happened to the young child that was in a lotus position, it was clear that when they were cleaning his wounds he had many more scars, some which were old and some that looked relatively new apart from the wounds he has received.

Her husband had the same thought as her, was their anyone with him when he stepped into this warzone, yet she would have to ask the child later, she couldn't live with herself if she sent a child out with no one else with him, even if he looked like he could take care of himself, she was surprised to see how much muscle the child had, it looked unnatural on someone so young.

She looked back down upon the Ishvalan she was treating at the moment, he was in a bad way, his right arm which was tattooed was the only uninjured part of his body and looked slightly out of place on the unconscious Ishbal warrior. After this she could take a well needed rest, being a doctor for constant patients on either side of a civil war was a tiring job, at the moment her husband was asleep, he'd wake soon and she would get her rest.

-A Second Chance-

Gohan's eyes slowly began to open as he woke from his meditation; it was now night as darkness had descended upon Ishbal, taking a quick glance between two planks of wood on one of the boarded up widows he could see the silhouettes of the damaged building and faint trace of smoke of in the distance.

Things had quieten down now, the faint sounds of explosions he heard from this morning had disappeared, the hustle and bustle from within this building the doctors had been working in also was near soundless, apart from the few snores from those asleep and barley audible whispers from those who were still awake.

The young warrior's stomach let out a small whimper, signalling that it wanted food. This is where Gohan was glad of his saiyan genes. Saiyan's were able to adapt to any living conditions in order to survive, meaning his insane appetite had become closer to that of an average male. He decided to wait before asking for food, the doctors where already working hard and around this time was most likely when the slept or rested.

He hadn't even got their names, apart from their family name 'Rockbell', hell he didn't even give them his name. He'd have to start working on his manners again, after all the only company he had before this was Vegeta.

He wondered what the Z fighters would think of him if they knew he give up on their planet and went on to try and protect another one. Would they be ashamed of him for giving up, or would they be proud that he went to a new universe planning on trying to protect this one. He wasn't sure which one they'd lean towards and he won't dwell on it, if he did he know it would bring him down, he had to do the best he could with what he has, he'd have to work on building up his strength, and from his new found knowledge it wasn't going to be easy.

He knew that the concept of ki was in this world, but from what he the God showed him, humans in this world had a hard time bringing it out, the use of ki for this universes planet put much more strain on the body, which would be difficult to overcome but he was sure he would find a way around that obstacle in due time.

As he ran over these thoughts, it changed from night to morning in no time what so ever from the demi-saiyan's perspective. He was brought back to reality by the blond haired blue eyed female doctor Rockbell, she was giving him a gentle smile, dark bags resided under her eyes and her face was pale showing her lack of sleep.

"There's food downstairs, you should hurry before it's all taken." She sounded tired too; Gohan admired what these doctors where doing, saving life's on either side of a war, it showed their compassion for human life and that the cared for anyone they saw. "Thank you for telling me. I forgot to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Gohan Son." He extended his hand towards the Amestrian doctor. She took his hand giving it a shake, "Sarah Rockbell." Thinking the greeting was over the demi-saiyan began to make his way to the stairs to reach the lower level of the building, but was stopped by the doctor from Resembool.

"Gohan." He turned back to face her as he was called, he could seen the questioning gaze in her eyes, he had a good feeling on what he was about to be asked. "Was their anyone else with you out there?"

How to answer this, he couldn't tell her the truth, she'd think he was mentally insane if he said he was from another universe, but he also didn't want to lie to her, looking at her reminded him of his mother before she died, always that caring look. While his mother was strict she always cared for him and his friends.

"All my friends and family died, I'm the only one that made it." Well it was the truth, everyone he knew died by the hands of the androids, he could feel the sadness creeping in again; it probably showed on his face, Vegeta would scold him if he saw this weakness. He quickly began to regain his composure and looked back at the woman that most likely stopped him from bleeding to death.

What he wasn't expecting was to be enveloped in warm arms, when was the last time someone held him like this, he couldn't even remember, he couldn't take it anymore. Everything finally came crashing down, after years of fighting and holding in his emotion as one by one his friends were massacred, the fact that he was alone and the fact that he failed, he couldn't save anyone, tears cascaded down the teens face as he began to sob into Sarah who was comforting him in his emotional state.

Sarah held on tightly to the boy, whispering soothing words to try and reassure and calm the child down. She had expected something like this when the boy had woke up, she was surprised how calm he was for someone so young in his position, but now all she saw was a broken child, which was painful to see, all other children here had relatives with them, yet this boy was all alone.

After several minutes Gohan pulled away, his eyes slightly puffy from the crying, he had no idea what to say, he wasn't good in these type of situations , so he bowed and excused himself to go get some food, he needed to feed himself, he was famished.

Heading downstairs he saw some of the less wounded giving out food, he graciously accepted the food, before finding a nice little block of rubble to sit on, he consumed at a fast pace, filling his gut in no time while he could eat more he didn't want to take food from those who needed it more. He sat there, not having much else to do; after all he had to wait till his body healed before he could start doing anything to physical.

Anger, fear and hatred, several emotions he felt from above along with a strong erratic ki, someone who most likely wasn't in the right mind set, that's when he heard the scream from upstairs, he quickly made his way up the staircase. His eyes landed on the massive hulk of a Ishvalan man covered in bandages. He had long sharp medical knife grasped in his hand a look of pure hatred focused solely on the Rockbell doctors.

He rushed towards the two doctors who had their backs turned gathering medical equipment, the other patients screamed at them, trying to warn them but it would do them no good. 'I can't let them die!' Gohan had rushed forward as that thought had entered his head, ignoring his body's protest to rest.

He was able to take the anger blinded Ishvalan warrior by surprise, as the dark skinned man trusted the blade forward, Gohan had been able to intercept between the two, and focusing ki into his hand he grabbed the blade in his left hand stopping it. The young demi-saiyan wasn't sure what was worse the pain in his hand from the cut of the blade or the strain from the small amount of ki he just used, though he ignored that for now. Using his free hand he twisted the larger mans right wrist painfully, receiving a grunt from the heavily injured man who backed away as he let go of the weapon he had been holding.

Gohan threw it to the ground, the man before him was unstable, he had to knock him out or get him out of here fast, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold up. Using speed the Ishvalan did not expect the demi-saiyan rammed his elbow into the broken man before him, blood sprang from the man's mouth his injuries causing him to feel much more pain from the hit, the crimson eyed man was propelled back into one of the boarded up windows. The wooden planks that were used to block the windows bent from the force of the impact.

Gohan quickly capitalized on this, swinging his left hand forward blood from his wound reached his targets eyes distracting him as he was blinded for a moment and that was all the Son needed to end this fight, lunging forward with all his strength he could muster up he slammed his foot into the warrior before him, causing him to go through the blocked up window all fall to the ground outside.

Gohan stumbled to the window and looked down, on the ground he saw the foe slowly get up before walking away. The teen let out a sigh of relief, he was glad that he hadn't done too much damage to the towering man and that he decided to walk away, he wouldn't have been able to do anything if he had come back up, he was spent, he could feel himself slipping into darkness that was unconsciousness.

Within those last few seconds he could hear people rushing towards him before blacking out.

A/N: This is an idea that's been in my head for quite some time and I finally thought I would write it out and see what people think, if people are interested in this story I will continue it. If you see any mistakes in this chapter please let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan sat at the window that was once barricaded before his little skirmish with the Ishvalan warrior several days ago, looking out into the desert area that Ishbal now resembled. Once proud buildings that housed the faithful Ishvalan people was now nothing more that ruins and rubble, it wouldn't be long till the sand covered these monuments and the traces of the war that had taken place.

Faint bangs could be heard off in the far distance, the war was going downhill for the red eyed people of Amestris; it was sickening how a nation could do this to its own people. The demi-saiyan let out a low groan as he began to stretch, he'd grown stiff from sitting at the window too long. Getting up he left the heat of the sun where he had been perched like a cat all day and began to wander around, helping out where ever he was needed in this makeshift hospital that they Rockbell doctors where running.

He hadn't had a good chance to talk to them since his fight with the scar faced Ishvalan, they were continually busy treating new arrivals from either side of the conflict taking place on Ishbal's sandy grounds, the all too familiar stench of death and blood stained the fresh air around the demi-saiyan.

The teen stopped near the main entrance into the building, he sensed a ki or chi as they said in this word heading towards this location. The chi itself felt vaguely recognizable, it didn't take long to figure out why as soon an Amestrian soldier, one that had been treated hear not too long ago and high ranking from what he remembered him saying. He was breathing heavily from his run here, sweat dripping down from his face. "Where are the Rockbell doctors?"

His shout rang throughout the entire building, it didn't take long for they married doctors to come and see what the commotion was. He called the doctors over to the other side of the room, wanting privacy with the two doctors he owed his life too. Gohan was thankful for his saiyan genetics, while his hearing was nowhere near as good as his master Piccolos, his was a great deal better than that of a human, allowing him to eavesdrop on the conversation, while he knew it was wrong to do he couldn't stop himself, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The high ranking officer spoke in ragged breaths, still out of it due to his sprint here, or it might have been that his injuries were wearing him down, but what he spoke angered the teen to his core. The blond haired Rockbells, the Amestrian military were growing tired of treated Ishvalans going back to fight after being treated by the two surgeons, the saw the husband and wife as a nuisance and where sending an alchemist to stage their demise.

The state alchemist they were sending went by the name of 'The Red Lotus Alchemist' and that he was on his way, the military man began to beg them to leave before it's too late. He must have felt like he owned the doctors that saved him from perishing on the battlefield. He quickly took off after gulping down a large cup full of water.

The Red Lotus Alchemist, while he had a vast amount of knowledge squeezed within his brain, he had no idea who this alchemist was, all he knew was that state alchemists were given titles once they enter the military and passed the state alchemist exam. Yuri Rockbell began to explain the situation and how they needed to evacuate, pleading for anyone who could help to assist those with serious injuries.

Gohan stretched his senses out, trying to pin point where this alchemist was and what he found shocked him, he sensed one man on his way towards the makeshift hospital, not too far away, but in the exact same position, he sensed something powerful and what felt like several human life forces. It didn't feel natural and if things kept going the way they were going then he'd make it here before everyone got away.

Gohan went to leave the establishment but was stopped when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, he turned to look into the blue eyes of Sarah. Blood stained her clothes from patients she had been working on, a curious look etched on her face, "Where are you going?" concern dripped from each word she spoke.

The young demi-saiyan gave her a smile, "Going to use the restroom before we leave, I'll be back in a minute." He didn't want to lie to her, and she probably saw through it as plain as day, but he needed to stall for these people to escape, he owed it to the Rockbells.

-A Second Chance-

Sarah Rockbell didn't know what to think, in the short time she knew the boy she knew he cared deeply for his fellow man, shown by the fact that he did whatever he could to help those injured and he didn't seem to care what race you where from, he treated everyone equally, she also knew he was incredible skilled in fighting. He had opened most of his stitches while protecting them and was still able to fight of a much larger and stronger opponent in her eyes and come out ok.

She didn't want to let him out of her sights, she had a feeling on what he was about to do, she wouldn't let a child go out onto a battlefield to protect them against a state alchemist, he'd most likely die, it should be an adult that should protect them. But she let him go against her better judgement, she had people to help get out of here. She truly hoped the young Gohan had just gone to the bathroom outside and that he would be back at any moment.

She felt sick for letting him go but what is done is done, she had to focus on saving as many people as possible, when everyone was out she would go looking for him if he didn't come back, it was the least she could do and she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to the boy.

She just had to have faith that the teen would survive, but remembering his eyes which reminded her so much of each and every traumatized soldier told her he knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't die, the spirit she saw within him was like a burning fire which would never be extinguished no matter what.

-A Second Chance-

The young hybrids feet sunk into the ground ever so slightly as he walked on the sandy grounds, he was whistling a tune his mother once hummed to him as a kid to help him sleep. He stopped in his tracks as his target came into sight. He had to admit, he was gravely disturbed from the amount of chi's that seemed to be coming from this guy.

The guy himself was in a gray trench coat, his blue Amestris military clothing was visible underneath it though and his black hair was tied into a ponytail, two strands falling onto his face. His pale blue eyes where fixed on the demi-saiyan, a satisfying smile was plastered on his face.

Gohan stopped his whistling as the man was getting very close. "I take it your The Red Lotus Alchemist?" The state alchemist let out a chuckle. "My reputation go's as far as Xing, that's surprising."

Did he really look that much out of place because he was a foreigner. "So what can I do for you boy?" The state alchemist began to slowly walk forward, his body slightly tense, he was prepared to fight and Gohan was willing to oblige.

"Well if you would be so kind as to turn around and go back the way you came that would be great." The qualified alchemist let out a small chuckle, amused by the teen's words. "Can't do that." He had finally come within reaching distance "This is goodbye kid." He clapped his hands lightly before trusting forward both.

Moving to his left just enough to dodge the strike Gohan acted quickly, gasping the elder mans right wrist, he used the state alchemists momentum against him, managing to flip him onto his backside with little to no effort with a simply flick of his wrist. The demi-saiyan had gotten a glance at the soldier's hands, alchemic symbols a clear as day on them, used for changing components into explosives; he was thankful for the knowledge he had, he'd have to stay out of the man's reach.

The hybrid backed away as the state alchemist rose from the ground, a smile on his face. "Not bad kid, but I don't have time to waste on you." He trusted his hands forwards in Gohan's direction, red sparks of electricity flowing instead of the common blue when alchemy is preformed.

A rather large explosion occurred where the teen had been standing, smoke covering the battlefield of Ishbal. The state alchemist let out a rather psychotic laugh. "Such a beautiful sound! The stones power is truly amazing." He was about to take his leave when a cough drew his attention back to where the explosion had gone off.

As the smoke cleared the Red Lotus Alchemist could make out the teenagers body lying up against a wall of a building that was still intact, blood dripping down his face, his left arm slightly banged up, his breathing uneven as the state alchemist began his march forward towards him to finish what he had started.

"Got to hand it to you kid, your hard to kill, but I always finish what I start so allow me to put you out of your misery." He was getting closer but stopped when he saw the demi-saiyan chuckling. Gohan fixed his gaze on him, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face, confusing his foe. "What's so funny?"

Gohan tapped his hands together before placing his right palm on the wall behind him. "You shouldn't have let your guard down." A blue glow along with sparks of blue occurred from where the teen had placed his hand. "Check mate!" A fist of stone emerged from the stone wall of the building slamming into the surprised face of the military alchemist, knocking him out cold from the force of the blow and laving a rather nasty looking head injury.

Gohan watched as the adults body fell limp to the floor, letting out another chuckle at his victory. It was a close one, that blast nearly got him but now he knew why he sensed other souls from within the man, however they got there they were being used to bypass the law of equivalent exchange. That was a dangerous tool; he'd have to watch out for that in the future.

He pulled himself to his feet, it was time to get out of here, he knew in his condition he would be an easy target for any soldier, he tried to sense the chi's of those who had been getting treated by the Rockbells but his concentration was far from his best, and he could barley sense what was around him at that moment so he decided to walk in the direction of where the make shift hospital had been, hoping he would eventually find his way back to the group.

His injuries began to take their toll as he travelled through the intense heat. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily as sweat and blood mixed together, dropping onto the hot sand below. Was this how it was going to end, was this all he would accomplish with his second chance.

"No!" his voice was rasped, dehydration starting to kick in. "No, I won't die here!" he attempted to stand but he simply did not have the energy. He dug his hand into the sand, pulling himself forward, grains of sand entering and stinging his wounds as he crawled onwards. He was not giving up, he was going to make it through this, he had survived much worse and come out on the other side.

He had fought for far too long to go out like this; he gritted his teeth as he put maximum effort into his struggle. His struggle to live, to continue onwards, to protect this world, to follow his and make his path in this world.

But even with his determination his body was slowly beginning to shut down, from exhaustion. The bliss of unconsciousness calling out to him as his eyes began to drop of their own will. The demi-saiyans progress came to a halt; the only movement his body made was his breathing.

-A Second Chance-

Sarah Rockbell had been out searching for Gohan for a short while now; having started after she had made sure everyone was evacuated from their area of surgery before going out to look for the teen, her husband following her too.

She had heard the explosion, it had been near and away from all the fighting that was taking place. She had feared the worst, thinking Gohan had been killed and that the state alchemist would be among them at any moment, but as time went on and neither had showed up she began to worry.

Maybe Gohan had managed to stop him but had been injured in the process and wasn't able to make it back, so here she was out in the ruins of Ishbal, looking for a teen not much older than her own daughter.

That's when she saw it, locks of black hair sticking out of the sand, she sprinted as fast as her leg would allow, kneeling down beside the teen checking for a pulse, she let out a sigh of relief, glad that the boy was alive. She began to brush the sand off of the young teen she had known only for a few days. "Yuriy!" her shout echoed over to her partner in marriage who quickly came running up to her.

"Is he ok?" She gave her husband a nod, before the two could proceed on anything the Gohan began to regain consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. "Am I in heaven?" The two Rockbells couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's statement.

The demi-saiyan attempted to move before grunting in pain. "Nope, still alive." He muttered to himself. "Rest Gohan we'll take care of you, don't worry" Gohan ever so slowly closed his eyes to Sarah's soothing voice and fell back into his slumber.

Yuriy picked the boy up, Gohan lay limp in his arms. "Come on Sarah, let get out of here."His wife nodded in agreement as the two began to make their way out of the battlefield.

A/N: Happy Easter everybody. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. Please review if you see any mistakes, it would be greatly appreciated and until next time have a good one.


End file.
